


Bonds

by Claire



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bukkake, M/M, Multi, The pilots gangbang Poe every now and again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Finn had heard that Poe was in one of the lounges with the other pilots, he hadn't exactly been expecting the sight that greeted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at The Force Awakens Kink Meme [here](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=39994#cmt39994)

When Finn had heard that Poe was in one of the lounges with the other pilots, he hadn't exactly been expecting the sight that greeted him. Although he now understands why Kalonia had commented that he might want to give the pilots some time before he interrupts them, commented that it was one of those days before she'd seen Finn off on his way.

He'd wanted to speak to Poe this morning, but missed him before he went out with the rest of the pilots for a training run. And normally when they go out, Finn meets Poe on the tarmac after they land, sees them laughing and joking and half tumbling out of the X-Wings as their astromechs dart around their feet, bright beeps and chirps coming from each of them. Because the training runs are easy, are simple. The training runs mean they're all going to come back, and there won't be less X-Wings landing than the number that took off.

Finn loves seeing Poe after the training runs, loves seeing the wide smile and the way he lights up as he slaps Snap on the back, or grabs Jessika and dances her around as BB-8 rolls after them.

But he hadn't been out there when they'd landed this time, had been in the war room with maps and holos and discussions of how best to next strike at the First Order flying around him. The first he'd known about them being back was when one of the droids had come in to let General Organa know, commenting that all of the pilots had gone to the lounge.

And Finn had never heard a droid give that kind of inflection to its words before, but the General had just muttered "Pilots..." under her breath and nodded when one of the others had commented that it was probably best to avoid that part of the base for a while. But Finn had slipped out any way, checked he was going to the right lounge, and headed over there.

He'd heard them before the door had even opened, loud and raucous, with muffled shouts and laughter reaching him before he placed his hand on the door panel.

And now he's in the lounge, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him.

It's takes Finn a few moments before his brain catches up with him, before it confirms that, yes, that is Poe he's seeing, naked and on his hands and knees with Snap pounding into him. Jessika's got her hand tangled in Poe's hair, pulling his head back as two of the other pilots stand in front of him. Their hands are moving over their cocks as they jerk themselves, smiling and telling Poe to take it as first one, and then the other, come on him, splattering his face with white.

And they're not the first ones, can't be, not with the amount of white that's already on Poe's face, dripping off his chin, smeared into his hair. The two of them step away from him, only to be replaced by another, his hand already moving over his hard cock, as Poe just grins at him.

"Yeah, come on, give it to me."

Finn's never heard Poe sound like that, voice low and wrecked, words broken by grunts as Snap thrusts into him again and again. And maybe he makes a noise, maybe it's a sound of surprise, of want, but whatever it is, Jessika's looking over at him.

She tugs at Poe's head, using her hand in his hair to pull his face around. "Look who came to play."

"Finn--"

His name on Poe's lips segues into a moan, and Snap just laughs as he thrusts again.

"Guess I hit the spot," Snap comments, grinning as Jessika drops her hold on Poe's head and slaps him on the shoulder.

She walks past the pilots who have obviously already taken their turn with Poe, several of them sprawled across seats with bottles in their hands, as they talk and joke, like their commander being fucked in front of them is an every day occurrence. Although, maybe it is. Maybe all the comments make sense now, because this is what the pilots do.

Jessika's next to him now, her hand on his arm, and when he looks down there's a streak of come on the back of her hand from where she's been holding Poe's head.

"If you want to leave now, no one will say anything," she says quietly. "We just sometimes need this. Poe sometimes needs this."

Finn looks back over to where Poe is, a wide grin on his face as another load of come splashes over him, his tongue darting out to catch some of it. All of the voices he can hear are light, carefree, like the weight of failure isn't sitting so heavily on any of them right now.

And maybe this is as much of a team exercise as the training flights are. Maybe this is why they all work so well together, all trust each other so completely.

"I don't know if he'll--"

But Jessika cuts him off. "He'll want you here."

And when she holds out her hand to lead him over to where Poe is, Finn breathes deeply, and takes it.


End file.
